Flower Crown Dates
by FluffyForests
Summary: Kara makes a flower crown for Lucy.
1. Chapter 1 (09-08 15:29:20)

Kara threw the wreath-like crown at the ground, fuming at yet another attempt.

"Why can't I just get it right?!" She huffed out, crossing her arms. She quickly stood up and stretched out her muscles, needing to relax if she wanted to get this right.

Once stretched properly, she sat down in the large meadow once again, this time moving even slower than last time with her movements.

Kara didn't really know how she knew, but she knew she was normally good at it. Making flower crowns were like a secret tradition when she and Alex were kids, but she didn't understand why she was so stressed out with this one. Her keen ears then focused in on a russle in the bushes, and Kara was about wready to wrestle the intruder before Alex popped up.

"Boo!" She yelled with a laugh. Kara jumped into the air, ready to burn the threat before she caught sight of Alex. When she did, she glared at her older sister. Alex was doubled over laughing.

"Alex," she growls annoyed, clearly not in the mood for this. She sits back down to sulk and continue her work, having the crown of healthy green leaves already done. Now time to add the detail.

"What are you doing?" Alex asks.

"Making a flower crown," came the unnerved response. Alex stepped closer until she could rest a hand on Kara's shoulder. She gave a small squeeze before speaking.

"What's it for, Kara," Alex asked. She was honestly confused by her little sister's actions.

"Lucy," the low response said it all. Alex quickly wrapped her into a hug.

"Finally!" She said excitedly. "Hopefully now you two could stop staring at each other across the room like love birds!" Kara squeaked and blushed.

"I- I-" Kara stuttered for a defense, but was cut off.

"Just," Alex sighed, running a hand down her own face with a stressed sigh and started over. "Look, I see the way you look at her. No, I do." Alex cuts off Kara's protests quickly. "And I also see the way she looks at you." She pauses, seeing her Kara's face light up and chuckles. "So don't be worried."

Kara wanted to cry. And not out of embarrassment for once. But because she was so happy Alex is so supportive of almost everything she does. Kara stood up and gave Alex a tight hug, which was quickly returned.

"Thank you, Alex," she said. They separated and Kara sat back down to continue, giving her sister a big smile before Alex walked away.

Now that Kara was even more determined, she took the crown that was currently lined with only leaves, the width of the crown now 1 1/2 inches at most. Soon, a layer of baby breath was placed over the rich green leaves. She looked at it again, and nodded her approval after a few shifts of the leaves and small flowers.

Now the crown was a small circle, coated with leaves and baby breath.

"Alright, onto the next layer," Kara said with a shaky breath as she looked over to the small collection of miniture crimson roses. "Careful, Kara." She muttered as she gently started putting them on. Her hands were quick and graceful, skillfully braiding the small stems with the band and other stems.

When she was finished, she held it out to study her work. It was a wreath of rich green, creamy white dots, and crimson red blotches. The leaves stood for a great base, with the baby breath highlighting the colors, and then the red roses being promptly set out. They were spread out, 7 in total and varying from the top to bottom in placement. None range to the back, instead the back is more babybreath, but not overpowering.

"Perfect," she said. She flew back to her apartment, cradling the crown to her chest. She walked inside, then spotted Alex.

"Need someone to forever preserve it?" She said with a laugh. Kara trusted her sister with the crown, handing it over and powering on her cell phone.

Time for phase two.


	2. Chapter 2

"What if she doesn't like it?" Kara stressed, pacing her apartment.

"She'll like it," Alex was reassuring her sister, giving every worry a happy ending. She stood a few paces in front of where Kara was pacing, arms crossed, and protectively deflecting any worries her sister thinks.

"What if she doesn't like me?"

"Alright, Kara," Alex had enough of Kara trying to put herself down, to avoid their meeting tonight. "I have had enough. _Stop avoiding it._ You like her, she likes you. You like eachother. Just have _fun_."

"But-" Kara quickly stopped her protest once seeing the look Alex gave her. "Aright, alright. I'll try to be positive."

The normally puppydog-like Kryptonian looked stressed, and slightly deflated. She stopped pacing for a moment, stepping over to pick up the now preserved crown. Encased in scent-free chemicals, the flowers wouldn't wilt and die. Wether it ended good or bad Kara would forever have to live with the memory.

 _Knock Knock Knock!_

Kara and Alex both jumped, heads snapping towards the door. Alex smiled reassuringly as Kara opened the door. She scurried into another room, leaving the two by themselves.

"Kara," Lucy said with a bright smile. She opened her arms in a hug motion. In the past few months the two had grown close, and that's really when she started to fall _hard_ for the young Lane.

"Thanks," Kara said, quickly scooping the small women into a big hug.

"Kara. Need to.. breathe.." Lucy said, and chuckled as Kara fumbled back and rambled. "Kara, I'm fine. Now, what do you wanna do?"

"Umm, ummm," Kara twisted her hands nervously while her eyes darted anywhere but Lucy. "Picnic?" She squeaked.

"I know that, Kara," Lucy says "You asked me over the phone, remember? I meant do you have anything to do before that?"

"Oh um... I-" Kara started, but was saved by Alex as she walking into the room with a backpack.

"Here you go, Kar," she smiled, and winked slightly at Kara to let her know she got her back on this. Kara saw Lucy briefly bristle at the wink. "All the food for your picnic date-"

"Date?" Lucy questioned, eyes flicking between the two. Kara quickly elbowed her sister and Alex winced in pain.

"Alex!"

"Sorry, but someone had to say it," Alex looked at Kara, who had a worried look and a beet red face, then to Lucy, who was blushing but looking surprised yet lovesick at her sister. "And Lucy doesn't seem to mind." Kara looked to Lucy, who shook herself out of her gaze but not before Kara caught it.

Alex almost gagged at the huge lovey dovey lopsided grin she gave to Lucy.

"Alright, I'm gonna throw up," Alex said, throwing the backpack to Kara and ushering them out all the while encouraging them. "All right." She said when she practically shoved Kara out the door. Alex fought back a laugh. Kara was now a centimeter away from Lucy's lips. They scrambled apart with both left flustered and disoriented.

"Go have fun!" Before they could protest, Alex quickly shut the door in their faces. She was just about to sit down when the phone rang. _Damn you, Sawyer._

"Hello," she answers after crossing the room to get the phone.

"So how is Kara? Did she actually leave the house with Lucy?" Maggie asked similar to a teenage girl fishing for details. Alex laughed and told her about everything, even the unintentional almost kiss between the two.

"You're kidding!" Maggie exclaimed.

"Nope, all truth," Alex responded giggly. "How about you head to my place and I'll meet you there." Alex bit her lip, hoping Maggie wasn't on duty tonight.

"I'm laying in your bed right now, Alex," Maggie purred into the phone. Alex blushed. "Get over here and watch this crime show with me with ice cream and cuddles." Alex laughed, already knowing this was gonna be an awesome night.

" _Best. Girlfriend. Ever._ " Alex said in a husky voice, desire crowding her thoughts. Maggie chuckled. "Be there in five!"

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX

Notes

More chapters!! Let me know if you wanted to do a little story of what happens between Maggie and Alex! I already have a bunch of plans!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Kara looked over at Lucy, her eyes wide and face red. Lucy fought back chuckles.

"Umm, do you wanna go?" Kara squeaked, tense and nervous. Lucy reached out and touched Kara's shoulder, which she delighted in having the blonde visably melt from the touch.

"Kara," she spoke seriously "you could have just told me. Or better yet asked me out."

"I," Kara swallowed deeply "was gonna tell you here. Ya' know.. before Alex.. and then.. you know.." She cleared her throat.

"Well that's nice," Lucy said and smiled. Kara gave her a grin. "But I'm hungry, and I'm sure you are too." She poked Kara's stomach playfully as they started walking. "You stupid kryptonians eat a _ton_." She stated playfully. Kara bumped her shoulder.

"We are now flying there," She shot back, swinging the backpack over her shoulders and pulling Lucy into the stairwell and swipes her feet up from under her, quickly flying up the stairwell to the roof.

Lucy squealed and buried her face in Kara's neck. Kara giggled as she stopped on the roof, hovering off the floor a few inches.

"So you ready?" Kara asked unsurely. Lucy looked up and nodded. She curled a bit smaller as Kara let down her hair and Lucy took her glasses.

" _So ready_ ," Lucy said and remained curled small. Kara tucked her more protectively by her and set off at a good speed toward there destination.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX

Short, sweet, and totally _awkward_. But cute at the same time! Alright, its really short, but I'll probably upload really soon. School started last week and I haf to finish a summer reading project which occupied me.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy wasn't expecting this out of the dorky, awkward, totally-inexperienced-in-the relationship-department Kara Danvers.

She had started falling asleep against Kara on the flight. So when Kara landed in the meadow, she stumbled when she was let on her feet. Some because of being surprised, some because of being half asleep, and some because Kara had flashed her hand around her waist to prevent it.

So she stood there, red faced and in complete awe, as Kara had assembled the small picnic date.

Kara had had sat down the backpack, taking out first a checkered blanket and spreading it out. She was a sucker for traditional picnics. Next she took out sandwiches.

 _That's a lot more than a few_ , Lucy thought. Kara giggled and Lucy blushed, finally snapping out of it and walking over to sit crosslegged on the blanket.

She went to help Kara, but when she tried to peer into the bag, Kara quickly shut it and looked wide eyed at her. Then chuckled nervously with a bright red face.

"Just um, uh..." Kara brushed her off and told her to sit. "I'll get everything ready."

When she was done, there was a pile of sandwiches, a few different kinds, a bottle of wine, glasses, and napkins. By the time they started digging in, it was night and the stars were out. It wasn't late, maybe 8ish, but the sun set surprisingly early tonight.

Kara ate significantly more than Lucy, who of course made jokes about it.

"You could eat enough to provide for the entire army, I swear by it," Lucy laughed as Kara looked up, deep blue eyes on full puppydog mode. She swallowed and spoke.

"Hey!" She wined, still staring at the Lane with a puppy like expression. The Lane smiled back, bringing her face closer, making Kara's cheeks red. After a moment, she turned and gave Kara a kiss on the cheek, leaving the blonde girl flustered.

Lucy laughed as Kara pouted. Lucy took a sip of wine. She put down her wine, looking over at Kara, whose eyes darkened, but she caught the smirk on her face just a second before Kara she would claim payback.

Kara playfully lunged over and the two wrestled while giggling and laughing. Kara ended up on top, tickling Lucy relentlessly.

"Kara!" The Lane wheezed through laughs "I surrender!" Kara almost stopped but persisted anyways. Lucy thought of the only thing that could stop the payback. She leaned up, pressing her lips to Kara's.

Kara immediately stopped tickling her, and the two fell into a kiss. When they separated, Lucy was breathless. Kara was surprised, but before she had time to recover, Lucy flipped them and crawled over Kara.

"Lucy..." Kara whispered after a while of staring at each other. Lucy just stared at her, mouth slightly open to reveal pearly white teeth surrounded by kissable lips. Kara growled slightly and Lucy leaned down to meet her.

A purr was sounded from Lucy as Kara wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's waist. Kara smiled, making them both laugh and break apart. Content, Kara rolled them over and buried herself into Lucy's neck. The woman's breath stuttered at the touch, but accepted it as she wrapped her arms around Kara.

"So what does this make us?" Kara asked. She was slightly afraid Lucy would say something about James. But Lucy didn't.

Instead, the tiny woman pulled them both up. Kara pulled her legs underneath her, and Lucy had to lean slightly up oon her knees to put her face in front of Kara's. With a hand on each side of her face.

"Kara Zor El, will you go out with me?" She asked. Kara was stunned, just for a tiny second, but quickly nodded. After giving her a peck on the lips, they started to gather up their picnic, already finished and wanting to go home.

Then Kara saw the preserved crown. She gasped, realizing she had forgotten the most prominent part of tonight. She quickly picked up the box holding it, taking it out and holding it behind her back and turning the tiny women.

When Lucy saw she was hiding something, she squirmed to get behind her and see.

"Uh uh, Luce," She giggled. Lucy pouted at her, and Kara cleared her throat. "Will you, Lucy Lane, please be my girlfriend?" Kara smiled, a hopeful spark tinkling in her eyes. She carefully placed the crown atop Lucy's head when she had nodded.

"Awww, Kara," Lucy cooed, pecking Kara on the lips with a huge smile. "It's so cute!" Kara blushed, rambling about her failed attempts at making it. Lucy stood in awe as she listened. But it was getting late, and Lucy was starting to get sleepy.

This time, Lucy buried her face in Kara's neck as they flew back. Kara heard Lucy's heartbeat and listened as she fell asleep there. She didn't want to rush anything, but she also didn't want to wake Lucy up. So she just took her to Kara's apartment and layed her in the bed.

Then Lucy sneezed. Sure, it scared the hell out of Kara, made her jump, and almost drop the container she was putting away, but it was also the cutest thing Kara ever heard. Kara immediatly noted that it sounded similar to a kitten's sneeze, and noted to tickle Lucy's nose with a feather in the morning. She smiled fondly, threw the bookbag into the closet, and carefully climbed in beside Lucy.

After a minute, Lucy sought out Kara beneath the covers, which Kara jumped in next to her and let Lucy snuggle into her.

 _Wow_ , Kara thought with a soft, sleepy smile, _Never thought Lucy Lane was a cuddler._


End file.
